


intoxicated

by roza_galyeva



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, OOC, PWP, Rape, Threesome, Virginity, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in COLS. Jace & Sebastian bond is strong. They share everything. Everything including Clary. Threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Set in COLS. Jace & Sebastian are connected. They share everything. Everything including Clary.  
....  
Jace guided her into his bedroom, they had been at a club. They had danced and danced. It had been so much fun. Then Jace had offered her a vial with a silvery liquid inside her. She trusted Jace so she drank it. Now, Jace had guided her to his bedroom. Sebastian lay regally on the bed, dressed in only his jeans. Clary tried to gaze away from his toned torso, trying to ignore the effect the sight of his body had on her.

  
"How much did you give her?" Sebastian asked as he stood walking toward them.

  
"The whole vial" Jace responded guiding Clary close to the bed.

  
"Wow," Sebastian responded looking at Clary "It's surprising you're still standing with as much fairy juice you drank" Sebastian remarked as he circled Clary small waist bringing her closer to him, his chest against her back. Clary allowed this to happen, she did not know why, but it feel good to be touched. Her skin felt on fire everywhere she was touched.

  
"I bet you'd fuck the whole Endarkened army after drinking that much fairy juice," Sebastian remarked as he grounded his hard-on against her soft ass making her gasp once more.

  
"Yes, she would" Jace laughed, "but she's only going to fuck us." Jace kissed her, as his hands traveled freely over her body. Clary felt uncomfortable Jace touched her this way in front of Sebastian, yet she couldn’t bring herself to stop him. It felt good.

  
Jace began milking her breasts over the delicate fabric of her lace dress. Teasing, squeezing, and making the nipples hard under the delicate fabric.

  
"You need to get fucked, don't you Clary?" Jace asked her as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

  
Clary shook her head denying the fact, but her body arched against Sebastian's hard on and her back arched her chest giving into Jace's teasing, basically offering her breasts to his lips. Her nipples were hard, and if she admitted she was already wet between her thighs. Her body craved to be touched and pleasured…was this the response of her body to the silvery liquid, the fairy juice, Jace had giving her before bringing her to the bedroom?

  
"Don't worry, baby sister, we are going to take care of you" Sebastian responded as he too kissed her opposite shoulder.  
Jace lips traveled lower, and in the blink of an eye she heard the fabric rip. Jace had torn the top of her dress revealing her perky breasts. He took a pert nipple in his mouth sucking and biting the sensitive tips. Clary couldn't help but grind into Sebastian's hard on who responded by brushing her fiery red locks over her shoulder, and kissing her neck and polished shoulder. His hand traveled over her back, to her ass, giving her soft ass a squeeze.

  
"Don't" Clary whispered with no conviction. It felt good, and she lost herself in the sensation by closing her emerald eyes. Her body was on fire.

  
Clary wanted to scream and run away, but the way Jace's lips sucked on her breasts and Sebastian's hands covered her ass kept her in place.

  
Sebastian unzipped her dress. Pushing it down her hips, leaving her in only her black lacy underwear and knee high boots. Jace stopped his assault on her breast to admire her almost nude body. He licked his lips at the sight of her beautiful naked body.

  
"Turn around" Jace ordered her.

  
In a daze, Clary did not respond, it was Sebastian who guided her hips, forcing her to turn around and face him giving Jace an ample view of her tight ass. Clary now faced her brother’s dark gaze he was shirtless, she licked her lips as she gazed at his toned torso. Surprised by her thoughts, she motioned to cover her naked chest but Sebastian stopped her. Forcing her arms to her sides. Jace’s blue eyes were fixed on her ass, while Sebastian’s onyx one’s were fixed on her chest. Clary suddenly felt like a piece of meat.

  
"Such pretty tits" Sebastian remarked roughly twisting one of her nipples, making her whine in response. His arm circling her waist and holding her close. He crushed her body to her, her bare breasts crushing against his bare torso. The sensation rippling over her body. He then kissed her, hard on the lips. Clary was surprised at first, and struggled, but her body was beyond her control. She then felt Jace’s hands on her, giving her ass cheeks a good squeeze. When Jace grinded his own hard on against her, she moaned into Sebastian's mouth.

  
It was intoxicating. Receiving the attention of both of them. Her body could not handle it, though it was an obvious consequence of drinking fairy juice.

  
Sebastian ended the kiss and Clary opened her eyes. Jace cupped her face and guided her to his lips, kissing her. It was now Sebastian’s turn to feast on her breasts. Her lips would soon be swollen from kissing. Sebastian’s hand explored her flat belly, and further down, when he inserted a finger inside of her she cried out breaking the kiss. Sebastian knealed in front of her, his eyes dark with lust as he gazed at her. He ripped one side and then the other and her panties were gone.  
Sebastian groaned at the sight of her ruby curls of her pussy “Look at this beautiful pussy” he said. Clary flushed at having Sebastian so close to her sex. Jace gazed at her and agreed.

  
“Yeah” he nodded as his hands caressed her naked body, “Let’s keep her boots, it makes it more naughty”

  
“Yeah” Sebastian agreed, as he spread her thighs and gave her a good long lick, making her cry out. Jace held her by the waist or she would have collapsed at the sensation. “Delicious,” he told Jace “you should have a taste”

  
“I will” Jace smiled.

  
Clary stood there, naked wearing only her boots, as they made decisions about her without her consent. Jace took her hand and guided her to his leather pants, he had pulled out his cock. And taking her hand he began to jerk himself, Sebastian stood up and took her free hand and did the same. Clary stood in between them with a cock in each hand, Jace no longer guided her hand, she voluntarily was stroking them, and jerking them off.

  
“Good girl” Jace caressed her face “You like having your hands full don’t you?”

  
Clary opened her mouth, but did not know what to respond. She only knew her inhibitions were gone.  
  
Jace pushed her against the bed. Her knees hitting the bed. In a switft move, Jace took the back of her knees and tossed her on the bed.

  
“Lay down, Clarissa” Sebastian ordered her

  
Clary obeyed, as she lay on the soft surface of the bed.

  
“Spread your thighs” Sebastian commanded her, Clary hesitated

  
“Now!” Jace yelled.

  
She wanted to scream, fight and run, yet she lay there with her thighs spread wide as Jace and Sebastian examined her naked body at the pleasure. Jace licked his lips once more. "She's dripping" Jace said.

  
"Of course she is" Sebastian wasn’t surprised as he lay on the bed alongside Clary

  
They lay each on either side of her, and surprising her, one of them took one of her breasts in her mouth making her moan like wanton whore. It feel too good, to have two mouths pleasuring both of her breasts. And then a hand, Sebastian’s? Jace’s? She could feel someone’s finger’s teasing her clit, circling it, when a single digit entered her she cried out to the Angel as her first orgasm over took her.

  
“What order do you want us in Clary?” Sebastian asked her

  
Clary was stunned. "Please" Clary begged with the little resistance she had left "I'm not a whore"

  
"No," Jace responded, "but we are going to make you one"

  
“Oh baby sister, you won’t have a single virgin hole by this time tomorrow” he chuckled

  
Jace laughed. “I have an idea” Jace said he left the bed and walked to drawer pulling out a group of silk scarves. Clary watched his strong, muscular body. She moaned, she needed to be attended to once more. She just had an orgasm and now she wanted another one. When Jace came back to the bed, he gave Sebastian a scarf. “Bind her wrists” Sebastian smiled wickedly and took one of Clary’s hand.

  
“N-no” Clary mananged to say, but Sebastian was much stronger, and her body was obviously under the influence of the fairy juice. Forcibly he bound her wrist together, and pulled her arms over her head tying her to the bedframe.

  
“What a sight” Sebastian said.

  
“Now cover her eyes” Jace gave him a second scarf. And Sebastian did so, Clary weakly struggled.

  
Clary eyes were now covered, she could see nothing by dark. She could feel them get off the bed and walk around the bed, but she was too intoxicated to know who was who anymore. Then she heard someone talk to her ear,

  
“You are not going to know who fucked you first” it was Jace who whispered in her ear “you will always have to wonder which one of us took your virginity”

  
Clary tried to struggle, but it was useless, she was bounded and naked on a bed. Again there was movement around her and then her thighs were forcibly spread wide.

  
“Please” she begged, only to be rewarded with laughter.

  
She could hear shuffling around and the removal of what remained of their clothes. Clary struggled, her struggles only led to her binds to become tighter, and it was impossible to close her thighs as there was someone, ( Jace or Sebastian? She wondered) in between them now and strong hands held her legs in place. She was completely in the dark, and her power was completely gone. She was at their mercy, with a powerful cock perched at apex of her legs. She could fight, but she knew the battle was lost.

  
Clary felt the pressure first, slowly spreading her wide, opening her. She whined at the discomfort of feeling her pussy being invaded for the first time. She opened her eyes wide, yet she could see only darkness, she would never know who she lost her virginity too, they would never tell her! In one sudden movement, the cock pushing inside of her, slammed into her destroying her virginity. She screamed at the loss of her virginity as tears rolled from her eyes, moistening the silk scarf that blocked her vision. The pain was quick, and she suddenly felt so full, the cock inside her was big and thick. As much as she screamed and writhed, he held himself firmly inside her. Showing her she was owned now. She felt like a rag doll with her hands held firmly in place by her bounds over her head, and her legs spread wide.

  
The cock inside her withdrew, only to enter her once more in another powerful trust. Clary cried out once more. He began thrusting in and out of her. She tried to slow down her breathing, and tried to get clues as to who was pounding into her. Jace or Sebastian? That was the question. There was no gentleness about this, whoever he was, was fucking her hard. Though she was in darkness, she closed her eyes and endured the merciless hammering of her pussy for a couple of more minutes. Then there was a groan and she felt the pressure deep inside. He was cumming! A man was deposing his seed in her for the first time. She tried to move, but it was futile. He stayed inside of her for a few minutes, until he finally withdrew.

  
Clary gasped when the first cock she had ever taken left her body. The man on top of her gave her ankle the other one, and rolled to her side. Clary felt wide open, and could feel his cum leaking out of her. Before she could regain her breathing she felt a second cock entered her once more. She let out a loud painful moan. She did not know how she could endure another merciless fuck. He held himself inside of her for a moment, obviously enjoying the feel of her tight pussy around his cock. He began to pound into her with as much force, as the first one. It was almost as she was going to be nailed to the floor. But this time there was a building pressure in her belly, she was well primed for this second taking and the cock in her slid easily in and out of her. The pounding continued for a few minutes, until much to her surprised she came. A toe curling orgasm, she could hear them laugh at her expense. She was surprised.

They had been right, she was nothing but a whore. With a last stroke the second man emptied himself inside of her.  
The man between her thighs withdrew. Clary lay on the bed spread wide, having taken not one but two men inside of her for the first time. She realized her legs were no longer being forced open, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. There was movement around her, the rustling of clothes. Her wrist were suddenly let loose, and she removed the scarf from her eyes. She tried to sit, and leave the bed. But she winced when she felt the soreness of her pussy. She was surprised the soreness didn’t feel completely unwelcomed.

  
“Baby sister you have the best pussy I’ve ever had” Sebastian remarked from the side of the bed.

  
“How did it feel Clary?” Jace asked her, Clary turned to the other side of the bed. They stood at opposite ends of the bed, but at the same distance, impossible to tell who had unbounded her. Jace sat on the bed, his hand caressing her shapely leg “How did it feel Clary?” he repeated his question, she frowned at him not knowing what he meant “Did you liked being passed around like a bitch in heat?”

  
Clary shook her head denying furiously, “No-no,”

  
“Then why did you cum? If you didn’t like it?” Sebastian asked her, caressing her face and brushing her red locks behind her shoulder.

  
Clary did not know what to respond, and at her silence they both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary stood under the spray of hot water. Her body aching from the rough treatment of her lovers. She felt aware of hand prints on her body. Yet...Her nipples ached to be touched, her lips to be kissed and her pussy...She shook her head trying to shake the thought from her head. She couldn't have possibly have enjoyed what had happened to her! She has lost her virginity in a brutal way...actually, she didn't even know who she had lost her virginity to her boyfriend...or her brother!

She lathered up her body with water and soap trying to focus on the task at hand. She watched the blood of her virginity mixed with water swirl down the drain. The redhead was was startled when she heard the shower door open and close. There standing in all his naked glory was Sebastian, his body strong, firm, and his cock hard pointing at her.

"Sebastian" she mumbled, foolishly trying to cover herself then giving up realizing it was pointless.

"Baby sister," he closed the distance between them towering over her.

Clary tried to look away, anywhere that wasn't Sebastian's naked body in front of her.

"I figured you'd be in need of attention," he said as he circled her tiny waist with his arms. Clary blushed at the intimacy of their naked bodies touching under the spray of water. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned away and he kissed her cheek.

"I am not," she said simply. Yet she did not push him away, and her body ached to be touched. The proximity with Sebastian was not completely unpleasant. 

"Are you sure, baby sister? You drank a whole vial of fairy juice" he said as he continued to kiss her neck, nibbling, kissing and biting her freckled skin, "I bet your pussy is desperate to be filled" he marked his words by rubbing her pussy with his knee, "I saw where your fingers were just now..." he whispered to her ear. 

Clary closed her eyes, knowing the truth of his words. Her body craved a male's touch. Her mind at odds with her body. In her mind she tried to tell herself it was only because of the fairy drug, but her body reacted so easily to Sebastian's sensual caresses. 

Clary moaned in response Sebastian caressing the most intimate part of her. Her body betraying her. It's the fairy juice. She thought trying to rationalize how easily she was spreading her thighs for Sebastian. 

"Tell do you want my fingers or do you want my cock?" He asked in a husky voice as his thumb circled her clit sending pleasurable waves throughout her small body.

She was about to cross a line, and once she did there was no coming back. But it was what her body craved so desperately. HEr legs opened wide, tilting her hips giving him a better access. She moaned loudly when he inserted a finger inside her thight folds.

"Is there something you need, baby sister?" Sebastian asked as his finger went in and out of her and his thumb circled her clit.

Clary shook her head fervently. She could not ask for this. Yet, her hips act of their own accord and ride Sebastian's fingers. He leans in, taking a pert nipple in his mouth. Liking and biting the soft flesh making her crazy with lust. Clary moans once more, her hips furiously seeking any sort of friction. 

Gripping her face and turning her to his, Sebastian kisses her. A hot, wet kiss where his tongue dominates hers. Then he breaks away, his lips and his fingers are taken away from her feverish body.

"Is there something you need, baby sister?" He repeats, standing in front of her naked body.

Clary is desperate for more. Her own fingers go to the apex of her thighs. She bites her lips and her fingers tease her clit furiously.

"Please," she says barely above a whisper.

"Since you asked for it," Sebastian's dark eyes narrowed at her and his lips curled into a devilish smile.

Sebastian forced her against the cold tiles of the shower, lifting her as if she weighted nothing he speared her with his hard cock. Clary was lifted off the ground, her shapely legs wrapping themselves around Sebastian's torso. She moaned loudly as her delicate folds yielded to the invasion of his cock. Throwing her head back when he filled her to the hilt. He feels her arch with the power and force of his cock and watches her beautiful freckled face pain contort with her growing lust. He grunts animalistically as he slides back and forth inside her tight pussy.

Sebastian began pounding into her, as she whimpered and mewled to the rything of his long, powerful strokes. Her bare back hitting the cold tiles as her pussy yielded to his ravaging. She was lost in a sea of pleasure, there was nothing else in her world but the feeling of being fucked against the wall. It was only when the shower door open once more that she regained her wits, if only for a few minutes. It was Jace, as naked as the day he was born. Clary bit her lip, he was incredibly sexy. His strong legs, and muscled abs, peppered with golden hair. She wants to be fucked by him too!

"Don't mind me," Jace said, "just waiting for my turn," he smirked. 

Sebastian ignores their audience, he continues to fuck Clary. His hips pounding into her, his cock spearing her again and again. With each thrust Clary arches her back sensually, offering her beautiful firm breasts to him, only arousing him more and causing him to pound into her harder. She was screaming to the Angel with her head thrown back, her wet hair a mess, finally she arched her back, her small breasts high on her chest, as she felt the imminent orgasm build within her. The pace he sets is too much for her untrained body, and she jerks helplessly as she is fucked, deeper and harder than her body can handle. With a scream the redhead reaches her orgasm, gasping and moaning around Sebastian's cock. Her body trembled with the waves of pleasure took over her body, her hips bucking as if begging him to continue his merciless pounding. The sight of her orgasm pushes Sebastian to the edge, with a roar of pleasure he pumps her full of his seed. 

Jace feels his own member react to the lustful display of Sebastian fucking Clary. His cock hard and leaking, ready to take his turn with the beautiful redhead.

Sebastian set's Clary's feet on the cold wet tile floor. His seed dripping down her long legs and onto the tiles of the shower. He pulls out of her, making them both moan at the loss. He holds her upper body by her tiny waist. 

"Her pussy sure is tight," Sebastian' acknowledging Jace's presence for the first time. He passed Clary’s helpless body to Jace's arms. She is nothing but a ragdoll in their arms.

Jace holds her upright, his strong, chest against her back. She’s breathing heavily, but when Jace thrusts his manhood against her bottom she moans making both of them laugh.

“You need to get cock, don’t you Clary?” Jace whispers to the pink shell of her ear, as his hands roam her naked body freely. 

Clary bits her lip, and nod. Jace’s hands weight her breasts, teasing the tender nipples.

Jace and Sebastian laugh in unison.

"Say it," Jace's grips her wet red hair and pulls her back making her arch her back, "say you want cock" his manhood poking at her dewy entrance. Teasing her.

"I want it I want cock," she pleaded with her eyes closed.

Jace aligned his cock at her tight opening. Clary moaned, her legs hardly able to keep her upright. Sebastian placed her arms around his neck, holding her straight. She was pressed between their wet, strong bodies. Her blood boiling with lust. 

“Open up for Jace, baby sister,” he said as his hand patted her sex. 

Clary obeyed. She spread her legs, offering her pussy to Jace.

“Such a little slut,” Jace said.

“Just as I knew she’d be,” Sebastian agreed 

Jace pushed her body against Sebastian, and in one brutal trust he entered her pussy holding himself inside her tight heat. Sebastian guided Clary’s lips to his, she moaned into his mouth as Jace withdrew only to bury himself to the hilt once more. It was all too much for her, her naked, wet body between their strong ones. Her breast pressed tightly against Sebastian’s strong chest, as Jace grabbed her hips tightly and slid in and out of her tight pussy.

Clary felt herself shake for what seemed minutes as another shattering orgasm overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos etc, I don't have a beta. Do let me know where would you like to see this go, I'm open to ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider joining Swagbucks, I use to get Amazon gift cards, I do get referral points if you use my link. Just remove the dots and spaces, thanks!
> 
> www (dot) swagbucks(dot) com / refer / samita


End file.
